Jordan Dooling
Jordan Dooling is a character present in many stories. He is a real person, he is a work of fiction, and he is almost always a narrator. Sometimes, he is called "Rael." Sometimes, he is called "Ulysses." Sometimes, he is called "Hermes." In Dark Chao Adventures In DCA, Jordan is the narrator, the Writing Writer. He begins as an obnoxious little kid writing episodes that vaguely entertain him and hope to entertain a fanbase, and as he loses his audience, he gains perspective on how to experiment with his own show. But as he transitions into Ulysses during Season Seven, he just wants to end DCA with a bang. Season Eight depicts Ulysses's descent into depersonalized madness. In Jordan Eats Normally Now The predecessor to Topography Genera, Jordan Eats Normally Now, deals with a humanized Jordan coping with life in crippling isolation as he loses his brother, pursues him down surrealist streets, and has to make a sadistic choice. This Jordan is much more humble, much more awkward, more of a transitional Jordan between Ulysses and the Rapture logs protagonist, a Jordan first coming to grips with the eldritch beast of depersonalization. In OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING This Jordan begins as a more caricaturized teenager than Jordan Eats had portrayed; he is more willing to say what's on his mind, more willing to confront the mind-bending terrors around him, arguably because he has been met with his own mortality and chose to relish in its red skies. He pursues women openly, he criticizes the gods, and he fights back against his abusers. However, the apocalypse fights back just as hard, and Jordan's mind is projected into his environments, his morals questioned, his lack of restraint challenged, his beliefs shattered. He and his party of friends grow distanced from one another the closer together they have to be, throwing away what little values Jordan had believed in about friendship. All of this deconstruction is done so that his Fears and guides can help him reconstruct the person he had always wanted to be, a process that is not complete by the end of the novel but at least he's on his way. This Jordan becomes Hermes. In Benefits This short blog depicts a man named Percy Thornton who smokes, alone, in his cold harbour house, wondering where his life went. His wife left him long ago for unknown reasons that he never finds out, and his cigarette obsession sends him down a spiral into suicide. In Rapture: A Book of Names, Draft 1 One of the few examples where Jordan is not the narrator, this continuation of Hermes has Jordan lost heavily in depersonalization, only coming out of it the few rare times he encounters other life. This Jordan is lost in his PTSD, hoping to one day recover. In the new DCA Jordan rarely makes appearances in Season Nine, preferring to let the stories tell his emotions: Bleak, empty, past the point of death, somehow surviving with a shroud of hope that may or may not be imaginary. A Gallery of Trilbies DJay32.jpg|The first depiction of the Jordan he wanted to be, drawn by Invader mLe Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 2.17.42 AM.png|Jordan exploring Metropolis for his brother, becoming a shadow (Jordan Eats) Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 2.18.50 AM.png|Defeated by the City (Jordan Eats) ogtrib__jordan_by_loglc-d4ia0kh.png|Embracing his mortality with a smile (Rapture) Jordan in blue.png|Fighting on (Rapture), drawn by Logic ohhandssketch.png|Fighting off (Rapture), drawn by Rappu concept.jpg|Mind deconstructed (Rapture), drawn by Rappu Act III bw.png|Fragments of his mind (Rapture), drawn by Rappu ACT IV POSTER FINAL.png|Confronting his abusers (Rapture), drawn by Wiratomkinder cleanraptureedit.jpg|Depersonalization (Rapture), painted by Rappu Mourning Salmacis.png|Mourning world views (Rapture), painted by Wiratomkinder JORDAN'S NEW FACE.png|Not much to live for (Rapture), drawn by Logic HWC Jordan 1.jpg|Nineteen (HWC) Category:Characters Category:DCA Category:Rapture Category:Topography Genera